


looking through the window above (it's like a story of love)

by MermaidMayonnaise



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: (dream a little dream of me), Fanart, I drew a little drawing, M/M, Original Art, Rodney is surprisingly easy to draw. His face is very distinctive, Sheppard's hair is ridiculous. I trashed it and drew my own bird's nest, Validation is always welcome and appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise
Summary: True friends don't judge each other. They judge other people-- together.-This is fanart, not 21 solitary words. I wouldn't go through the effort of fighting AO3 to create a new work for two scant sentences.





	looking through the window above (it's like a story of love)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what song I listened to while drawing this? I'm getting ready for the release of the new season of Stranger Things on July 4. Quality show. SGA is also a quality show. I'm going to sleep now.

I drew a little McShep today. I'm working on an SGA story but am waiting until it's finished to post it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is mermaidmayonnaise and the rest of my SGA fanart is posted there. Please don't steal the art, thanks :)  
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
